Une chose précieuse
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Tu disais que seul quelqu’un qui a subi la même perte que le Kid pouvait le comprendre. Eh bien, dis lui ceci. je suis capable de le comprendre parce que moi aussi, on m’a volé quelque chose de précieux.


Les personnages du manga Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Une chose précieuse…**

« Puisque nous sommes seuls pour le moment, peut-être que tu va te décider enfin à répondre à cette question que je t'ai posé lors de notre première rencontre?»

Kaito se tourna vers le détective sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son air irrité.

_« Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un endroit dans ce maudit lycée où je pourrais être à l'abri de ce casse-pieds ? Il a fallu qu'il vienne me harceler jusque sur le toit… »_

« Quel question ? »marmonna-t-il d'un ton faussement naïf qui dissimulait mal son énervement.

Si le Kid se devait de ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, ce n'était pas le cas de Kaito.

« Mais voyons… La seule question qui vaille la peine d'être posé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi commets-tu ces vols ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne posait cette question qu'aux criminels que tu était sur le point d'arrêter ? »

Le détective eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais en ce moment… Nul ne le sait mieux que toi, Kid. »

« D'abord, je ne suis pas le Kid, et ensuite, même si je l'étais, tu dois d'abord m'arrêter pour avoir le droit de me poser cette question. Et nous savons, toi comme moi, que personne ne pourra jamais l'arrêter. » répliqua le lycéen en retournant son sourire à Hakuba.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux puisque c'est moi qui mettrais fin à sa carrière. »

_« Allons donc, j'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre me dire ça et elle n'a jamais été aussi florissante… »_

« Eh bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à tenter ta chance ce soir. Je suppose que je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te disais qu'il s'apprête à commettre un autre vol, encore plus audacieux que les précédents. »

« Malheureusement, au moment où il le commettras, je serais dans l'avion qui me ramènera en Angleterre… Et comme nul ne sait quand est-ce qu'il commettras le prochain, je peut toujours tenter ma chance une dernière fois avant de partir… »

Alors ce détective d'opérette s'était enfin décidé à partir. Curieusement, Kaito éprouva plus de tristesse que de soulagement en apprenant cette nouvelle. Avait-il fini par s'habituer à son vieil adversaire au point de regretter son absence ? Il fallait avouer que, ses rencontres avec le petit détective n'arrivant que de manière occasionnelle, la disparition d'Hakuba atténuerait considérablement la difficulté de la plupart des vols qu'il avait prévu de commettre dans les prochains mois…

Et où résiderait l'intérêt dans ce cas ? Il ne se trouvait pas dans le fruit du larcin, le Kid n'avait jamais conservé un seul de ses trophées, il avait toujours agi avec élégance en se contentant de la satisfaction d'avoir ridiculisé les forces de police une fois de plus en se montrant digne de la réputation que lui avais légué son père.

« Alors tu avoue enfin ta défaite face au Kid, et tu rentres chez toi pour éviter de subir d'autres humiliations de sa part? »lança Kaito d'un ton qui était entre la moquerie et le reproche.

« Qui a dit cela ? Je serais rentré dans à peine deux jours… Si le Kid se croyait débarrassé de moi, il se trompe lourdement… Je ne lui offre qu'un léger sursis avant son arrestation… »

« Eh bien, dis-moi, ton séjour sera bien court… »

« Je compte juste rendre visite à quelqu'un… Je n'ai nul besoin de m'attarder plus longtemps… »

« Et tu ne pourrais pas décaler ton voyage d'une seule journée ? Un cambriolage du Kid qui ne s'achèverait pas par ta défaite perdrait une bonne partie de son intérêt…»

Le sourire d'Hakuba s'élargit légèrement face à l'hommage indirect que venait de lui rendre on adversaire.

« Navré mais c'est une entrevue où je ne peut pas me permettre d'être en retard d'une seule minute… Et elle vaut largement la peine que je décale mon triomphe final sur l'Arsène Lupin de ce siècle. »

« Quel personne pourrais valoir que tu déclare forfait face au Kid, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un criminel qui aurais plus d'importance à tes yeux que le Kid… »

« C'est bien possible que ce soit le cas, en effet… »

« Qui sur cette planète serait digne de rivaliser avec lui ? »

« Son terrain de prédilection est différent du sien… Et de toute façon, je dois sans doute être la seule personne pour qui il pourrait présenter plus d'intérêt que le Kid… Bon, est-ce que tu va te décider à répondre à ma question ou faut-il que j'attende mon retour ? »

Kaito eut un air renfrogné à l'idée que ce détective amateur puisse estimer qu'un autre criminel que lui puisse être digne d'accaparer son attention.

« Et si nous inversions les rôles ? Pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu fais cela ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu toujours cette question aux criminels que tu arrête ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Je veux connaître les raisons qui les poussent à suivre la voie du crime. »

« Pourquoi faudrait-il nécessairement une raison derrière leurs actes ? Et s'il n'y en avait aucune en particulier ?»

« Il y a toujours une raison. Il doit y en avoir une. »

L'expression soudainement sérieuse d'Hakuba intrigua son adversaire.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est à toi de la trouver si tu es vraiment un détective digne de ce nom… »

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit à la fin de leur premier affrontement.

« Comment veut-tu que je le fasse si je n'ai pas plus d'indices à ma disposition ? »

« Plus d'indices, hein ? Bien, alors je te propose un marché, si tu me donnes des indices sur les raisons qui te poussent à agir comme tu le fait, je ferais de même avec toi…»

« Donc tu avoue être le Kid ? Lui seul peut connaître la réponse à ma question. »

« Je n'avoue rien du tout… Le Kid n'a pas de plus grand admirateur que moi. Depuis son retour, je me suis intéressé à chacun de ses cambriolages, j'ai donc réussi à me faire une petite idée sur ses motivations. Puisque tu es incapable d'arrêter le Kid, il faudra te contenter de mon avis. Alors ? Tu accepte ce petit jeu que je te propose, oui ou non ?»

Hakuba garda le silence quelques instants avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kaito avec une expression de défi.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais qui seras le premier à interroger l'autre ? »

« Mais moi, évidemment, puisque c'est moi qui ait lancé le défi. »

« Tu croit que je suit assez naïf pour donner quelque chose à un voleur, fut-ce une réponse à ses questions, en croyant benoîtement qu'il me le rendra sous la forme d'une réponse à l'une des miennes ? »

« Voyons, tu sait bien que le Kid a toujours été un adversaire fair play. Alors, est ce que tu renoncerait à l'affronter cette fois-ci aussi ? »

Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Hakuba se décide enfin à faire signe au Kid de poser sa question.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu pris l'habitude de poser cette question ? »

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est depuis le début de ma carrière mais en fait, je n'ai commencé à le faire qu'à partir de la deuxième affaire dont je me suis occupé. A mon tour. Pourquoi est-ce que le Kid commets ses vols puisqu'il restitue toujours les objets qu'il a dérobés ? »

« S'il commets ses vols, c'est parce qu'à lui aussi, on a dérobé quelque chose… Est-ce le second ou le premier criminel qui t'a donné envie de poser cette question pour conclure chacune de tes enquêtes ? »

« Le premier. S'il n'y avait qu'un seul criminel à qui je voudrais poser cette question, ce serait lui. Est-ce que le Kid commet ses vols parce qu'il essaye de récupérer ce qu'on lui a volé ? »

« Il ne pourras jamais récupérer ce qu'on lui as volé, alors il cherche à faire payer les voleurs en leur dérobant quelque chose à son tour. Pourquoi voulait-tu poser cette question au premier criminel ? »

« Je pourrais te répéter ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, parce que je voulais connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé sur la voie du crime. Mais ce ne serait pas très fair play de ma part de tricher, n'est ce pas ? Alors je vais te répondre que c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir par moi-même les raisons de son acte. Lorsque le Kid aura réussi à voler les voleurs, est ce qu'il leur rendra ce qu'il a dérobé comme il l'a toujours fait ? »

« Non, il s'arrangera pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais mettre la main dessus. Ainsi, eux aussi auront perdu une chose qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais récupérer. Est-ce que les motivations du criminel étaient vraiment hors de ta portée? Ne pouvait-tu pas les découvrir en réfléchissant à la vie qu'il a mené avant de commettre son crime ? »

« C'est l'histoire d'une femme intelligente et riche. Même si elle était séparée de son mari depuis des années, elle a continué de lui rester fidèle, hors ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui lui manquaient puisqu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait eue grâce à lui un unique enfant qui faisait sa fierté. C'était la meilleur des femmes, la meilleur des épouses et la meilleur des mères. Pourtant as-t-elle pris le risque de briser sa vie en commettant un meurtre ? Est ce que tu peux me citer une seule raison qui puisse valoir plus que tout cela ? Moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à en trouver une. Ce que les voleurs ont dérobé au Kid, j'imagine que ce doit être une chose très précieuse pour qu'il leur en veuille autant. A quel point était-elle précieuse à ses yeux ? »

« Elle était plus précieuse que tout ce qu'il a dérobé dans sa carrière, elle était infiniment plus précieuse que ce qu'il cherche à dérober aux voleurs. Or ce qu'il veut leur voler, c'est une chose que chaque être humain rêverait de posséder si elle était telle que se l'imaginent les voleurs. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas interrogé les proches du criminel pour en savoir plus ? Son mari ? Son enfant ? »

« Je l'ai fait, et eux aussi n'arrivaient pas à comprendre… Eux aussi se posaient la même question que moi. Est-ce que les voleurs ont arraché au Kid, non pas un objet précieux, mais une personne chère à son cœur ? Un ami ? Un parent ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un d'unique et d'irremplaçable… Seul quelqu'un qui aurait connu la même perte que le Kid pourrais comprendre à quel point ce qu'on lui a volé était précieux pour lui. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas posé la question directement au criminel ? Tu as bien dit que c'était le seul criminel qui valait la peine qu'on la lui pose. »

« Parce que j'ai peur d'entendre sa réponse. Lorsque le Kid aura rendu la monnaie de leur pièce aux voleurs, est ce qu'il arrêtera sa carrière ? »

« Non, parce que même s'il ne pourras jamais revoir cette personne, il sait qu'elle continuera de vivre tant que le Kid existera. Tu as peur d'entendre sa réponse? Serait-ce parce que tu as finalement une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait être ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu triche, Hakuba, tu devais me demander des indices, pas la réponse à ta question. »

« Ce n'était pas une question que je te posais, c'était la réponse que me donnerait le criminel si je la lui posais… »

Le détective et le voleur se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur arrogance habituelle au fur et à mesure du déroulement du jeu lancé par Kaito. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait savoir si cet état de fait était dû aux réponses qu'ils avaient reçues ou à celles qu'ils venaient de donner.

Hakuba finit par sortir sa montre gousset de sa poche.

« Je doit partir si je veut avoir le temps de préparer mes bagages. Navré Kaito, mais je ne peut plus te consacrer une seule minute de plus. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu n'as vraiment plus une seule minute à m'offrir ? Le jeu commençait à devenir intéressant… Allez, je suis certain que ta montre doit avancer d'au moins une minute… »

« Elle est précise à un millième de seconde près, Kaito. »

« Qui est ce qui te dit que tu ne t'es pas trompé en la réglant ? Tu ne peut pas être aussi précis qu'une horloge, Hakuba. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais remonté une seule fois dans ma vie, je n'ait jamais eu besoin de le faire… Celle qui me l'a donné l'avait fait en se fiant à l'horloge de l'observatoire de Greenwich… Il n'y a pas d'horloge plus précise en Angleterre, Kaito. »

« En admettant que l'horloge était fiable, était-ce le cas de la personne qui a réglé ta montre ? »

Gardant le silence face à la question de son rival, le détective descendit les escaliers du lycée sans se retourner.

----:----

Installé confortablement sur le siège qu'il avait réservé dans l'avion qui le ramènerait chez lui, Hakuba s'efforçait d'essayer de relire une énième fois l'anthologie des aventures de Sherlock Holmes qu'il avait emmené avec lui lors de son arrivée au Japon. Mais ses efforts demeurèrent vains, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de l'entretien qu'il allait bientôt avoir. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable interrompît ses réflexions.

« Allo ? »

« Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien si je te dit qu'en ton absence, mon dernier larcin s'est déroulé avec une facilité déconcertante ? Le pauvre commissaire Nakamori est au bord de la syncope. Tu as vraiment raté un spectacle grandiose… »

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage du détective lorsqu'il entendit la voix moqueuse du cambrioleur.

« Comment est-ce que tu as obtenu ce numéro ? Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir donné… »

« L'un de mes fans a eu la gentillesse de le faire. Je suppose que tu vois de qui je veux parler. »

« Kaito. Pourquoi est ce que tu as eu soudainement envie de ma téléphoner juste avant mon départ ? »

« Eh bien, j'avais envie de donner un conseil à un détective amateur qui est trop incompétent pour dérober quoi que ce soit, fût-ce une réponse, à quelqu'un. Comme je suis la personne la plus apte à t'aider, je me suis dit que je pourrais te rendre service. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait ça ? »

« Toujours la même rengaine à ce que je voit… Bon, voilà mon conseil. Si tu veux recevoir, commence donc par donner. Et c'est un conseil d'autant plus valable si c'est à une femme que tu veux dérober quelque chose… Alors essaye de te montrer un peu plus malin que d'habitude et utilise à bon escient mon conseil et le cadeau que je viens de te faire… »

« Le cadeau ? »

« Regarde dans la sacoche qui se trouve à tes pieds… »

Se penchant en un éclair sur sa sacoche, le détective en extirpa une chose qu'il ne se rappelait pas y avoir glissé… Et pour cause… Le diamant qui se balançait au bout de la chaîne en or enroulée autour de ses doigts était l'étoile d'Arabie, le joyau que le Kid venait tout juste de dérober. Hakuba jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur autour de lui en se levant. Aucun des autres passagers ne tressaillit face à son regard. Mais il savait que son ennemi était non seulement un maître dans l'art du déguisement, mais qu'en plus, nul ne savait dissimuler ses émotions mieux que lui.

« Ne va pas importuner les autres passagers, je ne suis pas dans cet avion. »

Personne en effet n'utilisait de téléphone portable, même de façon discrète, parmi ceux qui entouraient le détective. Aussi finit-il par se rasseoir en soupirant.

« Pourquoi as-tu f… Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce bijou ? »

« je n'ai jamais conservé un seul des joyaux que j'ai volé au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Considère ça comme un prix de consolation pour avoir été obligé de rater un de mes plus grands spectacles. »

« Tu sais très bien que je vais le rendre à son propriétaire… Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas remis directement ? C'est un autre de tes jeux ? Tu veux m'infliger l'humiliation d'être ton garçon de course ? »

« Allons, ne sois pas idiot pour une fois. Donne le plutôt à une personne à qui tu voudrais vraiment l'offrir. Une personne qui serait digne de le porter… »

« De qui est ce que tu parle ? »

« Mais de cette femme qui a plus d'importance à tes yeux que ton meilleur ennemi… C'est à elle que tu vas rendre visite, non ? Félicite ma rivale pour moi. »

Le Kid raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant le détective seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Quelques sièges plus loin, un vieil homme ferma les yeux d'un air satisfait, ravi d'avoir su se montrer digne, une fois de plus, de la confiance de son jeune maître.

----:----

Le vieux gardien de la prison de haute sécurité soupira.

« Vous êtes en avance, monsieur Hakuba. Les visites aux détenus sont censées commencer dans une minute, vous savez ? L'administration est une personne très ponctuelle, si ça avait quelqu'un d'autre que vous, je l'aurais fait patienter jusqu'à l'heure exacte. »

« Je suis à l'heure au millième de seconde près, c'est vous qui êtes en retard. »répliqua le détective en rangeant sa montre gousset dans sa poche.

Préférant ne pas répondre, le fonctionnaire ouvrit la porte de la cellule et fit signe au détective d'entrer.

« En temps normal, vous ne seriez pas autorisé à la rencontrer ici… Mais étant donné les services que vous avez rendus à Scotland Yard, et vu que c'est vous qui l'aviez arrêté, je peux bien vous faire cette fleur. »

« Merci… »murmura Hakuba d'un ton qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était adressé au gardien, contenait plus de gratitude que de mépris.

Soulevant légèrement sa casquette d'un geste de la main, l'interlocuteur d'Hakuba lui fit comprendre ainsi qu'il comprenait sa situation.

Refermant doucement la porte de la cellule derrière lui, le visiteur se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers son occupante.

« Monsieur le détective… Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu… A quand remonte la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu face à face ? »

Le détective jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre.

« Dans 7 minutes et 32 secondes, cela fera exactement un an. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas séparés de cette breloque ? Décidément… Enfin, je ne vais pas me montrer discourtoise plus longtemps avec mon hôte, prenez donc un siège, je vous en prie. »

« C'est moi qui suit venu vous rendre visite et pas l'inverse. Si quelqu'un doit remplir le rôle de l'hôte, ce serait plutôt vous. »

« Dans la mesure où c'est vous qui m'aviez invité ici il y a un an, et que vous ne m'avez jamais laissé repartir, permettez-moi de ne pas rejoindre votre point de vue et de continuer à vous considérer comme mon hôte. Bon, allez-vous vous décider à vous asseoir ou est ce que vous allez continuer à regarder votre invitée de haut pendant tout notre entretien ? Ce ne serait pas très galant de votre part… A moins qu'il ne fasse partie de vos habitudes de rabaisser les adversaires que vous avez vaincus ? »

Obtempérant à la requête de la prisonnière, Hakuba s'installa sur le siège situé en face de celui où elle était assise.

Examinant la femme qui le dévisageait d'un air moqueur, il constata avec un soulagement, qu'il fit de son mieux pour lui dissimuler, que cette année d'emprisonnement n'avait affecté en rien sa beauté.

Caressant d'une main dédaigneuse l'une des mèches de sa longue chevelure, elle fixa le détective sans ciller comme si elle cherchait à l'emprisonner dans les profondeurs des deux orbes azurés avec lesquels elle le regardait. Le détective parvint à se maîtriser face à l'expression provocatrice du visage magnifique qu'il contemplait mais il ne parvenait plus à maintenir l'air arrogant qu'il avait arboré lors de chacune de ses rencontres avec le Kid.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le décontenancer, la criminelle entreprît de sortir une cigarette d'un étui en argent avant de l'allumer devant lui.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas renoncé à cette mauvaise habitude depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

« Non, mais j'avoue que mon porte-cigarette en ivoire me manque. Cela me désole de penser que ces doigts finiront jaunis par la nicotine… »

Tout en disant cela, elle baissa les yeux vers sa main d'un air peiné avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

« Je vois que vous avez apporté un présent avec vous. Est-ce que je peut ouvrir cette boite que vous avez en main dès maintenant ou devons-nous attendre que cette année ait fini de s'écouler ? »

« Il nous reste encore 4 minutes et 12 secondes avant qu'une année se soit écoulée. »

« Vous ne changerez décidément jamais… »soupira-t-elle avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres de nouveau.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'aucun de ses deux occupants n'entreprennent d'y mettre fin. Hakuba finit cependant par se décider à le faire.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre de mon hospitalité ? S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour rendre votre séjour ici plus agréable… »

« C'est bien aimable à vous de vous inquiéter de mon confort mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, si ce n'est peut-être du manque de compagnie… Vous imaginez-vous que mon fils ne m'a pas rendu une seule visite en un an ? Il ne m'a même pas écrit une seule lettre… Si mon mari n'avait pas la gentillesse de me donner de ses nouvelles dans ses lettres, je ne saurais même pas ce qu'il est devenu… »

« Sa présence vous manque-t-elle donc tant ? »

« Je serais bien hypocrite si j'essayai de le nier… »

« Vous lui en voulez toujours ? »

« De m'avoir abandonné ? J'aurais toutes les raisons de le faire, non ? Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à faire de même avec lui, et je continue d'attendre avec impatience chacune des missives de mon époux pour m'assurer que je n'aie pas fait la moindre erreur dans son éducation… Pour m'assurer qu'il a bien réalisé son rêve et que j'ai de bonnes raison de continuer d'éprouver encore une fierté toute maternelle devant sa réussite. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai encore la faiblesse de me sentir orgueilleuse de lui avoir donné naissance… C'est la seconde erreur de ma vie, mais contrairement à la première, je ne la regrette pas… »

« Quel fût la première ? »

« Vous avoir sous-estimé… »

Ecrasant sa cigarette, la criminelle s'enfonça de nouveau dans son mutisme, dédaignant même d'adresser un regard à son visiteur.

« Une année vient tout juste de s'écouler… »murmura le détective en déposant devant sa prisonnière le coffret qu'il gardait dans le creux de sa main.

Le visage de la meurtrière ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion tandis qu'elle se mit à examiner avec attention le bijou qu'il contenait.

« Cela a dû vous coûter une fortune, dites-moi. »

« En fait, cela ne m'as pas coûté un schilling… C'est un cadeau qu'un vieil ami m'a fait pour que je vous le donne… »

« Eh bien, vous le remercierez de ma part… Est-ce que j'ai l'honneur de connaître ce gentleman qui fait preuve de plus d'attention à mon égard que mon propre fils ? »

« Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré mais vous devez sûrement le connaître, au moins de nom… Il s'agit de l'insaisissable Kid. »

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de la femme quand elle entendit ce nom bien qu'elle continua de demeurer impassible.

« Vous vous êtes fait le complice d'un voleur pour qu'il me donne ce bijou ? Dans ce cas, vous m'avez menti lorsque vous m'avez affirmé qu'il ne vous a rien coûté… Vous avez dû sacrifier beaucoup plus pour me le remettre que le Kid pour le dérober… »

« J'imagine que l'on peut voir les choses sous cet angle, oui… »

« Alors ce joyau prend plus de valeur à mes yeux… Est-ce que vous auriez la bonté de me le mettre autour du cou ? »

Se levant pour accéder à la requête de sa prisonnière, le détective pris délicatement dans ses mains le bijou qu'elle lui tendait avant de s'installer derrière elle.

« Seriez-vous assez aimable pour relever vos cheveux ? »

« Faites-le vous-même. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas être un de vos laquais ni une de vos dames de compagnie… »

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? La seule personne qu'une Lady autorise à toucher ses cheveux est celle qui a su gagner son affection et son estime… J'ai accepté le cadeau que vous me faites, ayez la courtoisie d'accepter le mien. »

Se retenant de pousser un soupir, Hakuba saisit délicatement entre ses doigts la longue chevelure auburn qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser. Cette longue chevelure dont il n'avait jamais oublié le contact soyeux après plus d'un an, cette chevelure dont les reflets écarlate lui rappelait le sang de sa victime… Ce cadavre qui s'était interposé entre eux il y a plus d'un an. Mais c'était aussi une couleur qui convenait parfaitement à cette beauté sulfureuse qui n'avait jamais cessé de le fasciner.

Refermant doucement le fermoir de la chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait ce diamant dont l'éclat s'accordait à celui des yeux de sa nouvelle propriétaire, le détective commença à retirer sa main, mais il s'arrêta sur le champ quand il sentit celle de la criminelle se refermer sur elle.

Il ne fit rien pour la forcer à la lâcher… Les paroles de son ennemi lui revenaient en mémoire… Allait-il se décider à lui exiger le prix de ce bijou en lui posant enfin cette maudite question qui n'avait cessé de résonner dans son esprit depuis un plus d'un an ? Est-ce que la réponse valait la peine qu'il gâche cet instant qu'il était en train de vivre ? Ce diamant qui lui avait tant coûté, sa fierté et sa morale, allait-il le laisser être un simple cadeau ? Ou bien le présenterait-il pour ce qu'il était ? Le prix qu'il consentait à verser pour qu'elle exauce enfin son désir… Allait-il piétiner l'estime qu'il portait à cette femme en la rabaissant au niveau d'une prostituée qui recevait en avance le gage pour ce qu'elle allait devoir lui donner ?

Mais est-ce qu'il aurait de meilleure occasion que celle-ci de connaître enfin la raison pour laquelle elle avait sacrifié tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à son cœur ?

Allait-il laisser cette question le hanter jusqu'à sa mort ? Cette question qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser à chacun des criminels qu'il démasquait pour ne pas l'avoir posé à la seule personne dont il voulait qu'elle l'entende ?

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Angleterre pour aller vivre avec ton père, Saguru ? »

Le détective sentit un immense fardeau cesser de peser sur ses épaules. Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de lui poser cette question en le devançant ? Ou bien était-ce parce que la question qu'elle lui avait posée n'était pas celle qu'il avait crue ?

« Est-ce que tu haïssait tellement ta mère pour ce qu'elle t'avait fait que tu ne pouvais plus rester dans le même pays qu'elle? Ma présence te répugnait tant que ça, Saguru ? »

_« Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas mis la moitié de la planète entre nous pour résister à la tentation d'aller te voir… »_

« Je pensais que c'étais toi qui ne pourrais pas supporter ma présence sur le même continent que toi… Je ne voulais pas que tu craignes chaque jour de ta captivité d'être forcé de me faire face au cours d'une visite que je te rendrais à l'improviste… »

« Idiot… Depuis quand une mère ne désirerait plus sentir la présence de son fils auprès d'elle ? »

« Même si c'est son fils qui l'a condamné à rester emprisonnée dix ans dans cette cellule ? Est-ce qu'une mère peut encore aimer son fils après une telle trahison de sa part ? »

« Tu penses m'avoir trahi en t'étant montré digne des espérances que j'avais mis en toi ? Pas un de tes traits n'a frémi quand tu m'as pointé du doigt ce jour là… Tu n'as rien laissé s'interposer entre toi et ton rêve de devenir l'héritier de Holmes. Tu as eu suffisamment de force pour ne pas laisser tes sentiments t'empêcher d'accéder à cette réussite que tu désirais et que tu méritais. Ce jour là, tu as montré à ta mère que tu étais bien son fils, ce fils qu'elle a élevé, ce fils qui serait digne d'elle… Je te l'ais dit, non ? Que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fier de mon fils malgré ce qu'il m'a fait…

Les lèvres d'Hakuba s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un mot qu'elles gardaient prisonnière depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

« Maman… »

Il aurait sans doute voulu que le temps s'arrête à cet instant, mais un simple coup d'œil à la montre qu'il avait laissé entrouverte sur la table de la cellule suffit à lui rappeler qu'il continuait impitoyablement de tourner.

Forçant à regret sa mère à relâcher son étreinte, il s'éloigna d'elle sans se retourner et ouvrit la porte de la cellule après avoir récupéré sa montre.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir encore attendre un an avant de te revoir ? »

« Peut-être pas… Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire preuve d'incertitude… »

« Oui, c'est étonnant… Je ne suis sans doute pas encore tout à fait prêt… »

« Prêt à quoi ? »

_« A te poser enfin cette question pour briser cette maudite barrière qui s'est installé entre nous il y a un an… »_

« À devenir pleinement le digne héritier de Holmes. »

« Je vois… Eh bien, monsieur Holmes, est-ce que vous pourriez dire quelque chose de ma part à votre Arsène Lupin quand vous le rencontrerez à nouveau ? »

« Je lui transmettrais vos paroles avec exactitude. »

La prisonnière se mit à avoir un sourire narquois avant de prononcer devant son fils les paroles qu'il transmettrait fidèlement à leur destinataire.

----:----

« Alors, ton séjour en Angleterre s'est bien passé ? »

« Je n'ais pas eu à me plaindre… J'ai pu faire ce que j'avais prévu… »

Kaito se tourna vers le détective avec un sourire de défi.

« Tu savais que le commissaire Nakamori avait traîné le Kid dans la boue lors de l'interview où il devais expliquer aux journalistes les raisons de l'échec de la police à protéger l'Etoile d'Arabie ? Il a dit que ce cambrioleur infâme n'avait pas la moitié de l'élégance que ses admirateurs lui attribuaient puisque, contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'a pas rendu le fruit de son larcin à son propriétaire légitime… Comment est-ce qu'il réagirait, à ton avis, si le Kid lui disait qu'il se trompait de coupable pour ce vol ? »

Le détective garda le silence face à l'expression goguenarde de son adversaire.

« J'espère au moins que tu as enfin obtenu la réponse à ta question en échange de ce que tu as sacrifié. »

« Non, en fait, je ne la lui ais toujours pas posé. »

Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as contracté une dette avec le Kid, tu t'es fait son complice et tu n'as même pas essayé d'avoir ce que tu as toujours désiré posséder en échange ? Est-ce que tu commencerais à devenir comme ton ennemi et à commettre des vols sans en récolter le fruit ? »

« Mais qui a dit que je n'avais rien obtenu ? »

« Est-ce qu'au moins cela valait la peine que tu ne pose pas ta question ? »

« Peut-être… Au fait, elle te remercie pour ton cadeau et elle m'a dit de te transmettre un message… »

« Vraiment ? Lequel ? »

Le détective soupira en fermant les yeux avant de répondre à Kaito.

« Elle m'as dit, je la cite mot pour mot, « _Dis au Kid que sa plus grande admiratrice attend avec impatience le moment où il rajouteras à son tableau de chasse une défaite cuisante supplémentaire à l'idiot de détective qui l'as mise en prison. Dis-lui aussi que cet idiot a encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être digne de succéder à son idole et qu'il ne trouvera pas de meilleur professeur que lui pour ça…_ ». Je ne fais que transmettre ses paroles, Kaito, n'imagine pas que tu doives la prendre au mot. »

Le sourire de Kaito s'élargit.

« Le Kid devrait peut-être faire un séjour en Angleterre pour rendre visite à sa plus grande admiratrice… »

« Elle sera ravie de te recevoir… Pardonne-moi de changer de sujet, Kaito, mais j'ai réfléchi aux indices que tu m'avais donnés l'autre jour, et j'ai demandé à l'une des entreprises de ma famille de procéder à quelques recherches avant de partir. Tu te rappelle que personne n'a jamais su pourquoi le Kid avait interrompu sa carrière toutes ces années ?»

« Tu pourras toujours lui en demander la raison quand il te reverras… »

« Je crois que je la connaît déjà… Est-ce que tu savais que la carrière du Kid avait pris fin le jour précis de la mort d'un célèbre magicien ? Ton père… »

« Une simple coïncidence… A moins que le Kid n'ait voulu rendre hommage au seul magicien digne de rivaliser avec lui, en refusant de profiter de sa mort pour remporter la victoire sur son adversaire sans qu'il puisse se défendre… »

« C'est une explication intéressante… Mais je préfère la mienne. La personne qui a tenu le rôle du Kid avant la mort de ton père n'est pas la même que celle que je poursuis en ce moment… A propos, tu m'avais bien dit que l'on avait volé quelque chose de précieux au Kid ? Si je ne m'abuse, il y a bien des éléments inexplicables dans les circonstances de la mort de ton père… »

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer de découvrir la vérité derrière sa mort si tu en es capable, monsieur le détective… »

Kaito semblait avoir perdu la bonne humeur qu'il avait lors du retour du détective.

« Avant cela, il y une question que j'aimerais te poser. Non ce n'est pas celle que tu crois, rassure-toi. Imagine que ton père soit encore de ce monde et qu'il soit l'insaisissable Kid, si jamais il venait à être arrêté… »

« Aucun détective ne pourra jamais mettre la main sur le Kid, a fortiori s'il s'agissait de mon père… »

« Mais imaginons qu'il finisse par rencontrer un adversaire digne de lui qui l'envoie en prison… Est-ce que tu prendrais le risque d'essayer de le délivrer ? »

Kaito haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ni mon père, ni le Kid n'aurais eu besoin d'aide pour s'évader… Aucune prison n'aurait pu les retenir… »

« Mais supposons qu'il n'ait pas été capable de s'évader tout seul… Est-ce que tu l'aurais aidé à le faire, au risque de finir en prison toi aussi ? »

« Tu connaît déjà la réponse, non ? Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

Projetant un caillou de l'autre coté du toit du lycée d'un coup de pied, Kaito serra le poing, le petit jeu du détective était loin de l'avoir amusé et il se sentait d'humeur à lui rendre la pareille.

« L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais osé poser ta question parce que tu avais peur d'entendre le criminel te la renvoyer… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas connaître la réponse à sa question, et je ne veux pas qu'il la connaisse non plus… »

« Donc tu serais incapable d'y répondre. Et pourtant tu voudrais qu'il le fasse, lui… Tu voudrais tout avoir et rien donner en échange, dis-moi. »

« Je te rappelles que je n'ai jamais posé la question à ce criminel là… »

« C'est vrai… Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à connaître la réponse à cette question d'ailleurs ? Cela n'effacera en rien son crime et cela n'en empêchera pas un nouveau d'être commis puisqu'il est en prison… »

« Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir… Parce que je voudrais savoir si j'ai eu l'occasion de l'empêcher de commettre ce meurtre et si je l'ai stupidement manqué malgré tout… »

« Et s'il s'avérait que c'étais le cas, que ferais-tu ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je n'ai jamais posé cette maudite question ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai peur d'y faire face moi aussi, c'est aussi parce que j'ai peur qu'elle y réponde sans détour… »

Kaito aurais pu se mettre à avoir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant qu'il avais réussi à régler ses comptes avec son ennemi mais l'expression soudain désabusée de son adversaire l'en dissuada.

« Tu disait que seul quelqu'un qui a subi la même perte que le Kid pouvais le comprendre… Eh bien, dis-lui ceci… Je suit capable de le comprendre parce que moi aussi, on m'a volé quelque chose de précieux… »

« Est-ce que toi, tu as la possibilité de le récupérer ? »

« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… »

« Si c'est le cas, tu t'avance peut-être un peu pour prétendre comprendre par toi-même les raisons du Kid. »

Kaito quitta son expression sceptique pour adresser un sourire amical au détective en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Mais si tu me dit ce que c'est… Peut-être que je pourrais demander au Kid de le dérober pour toi… »

« Il aura du mal à y arriver… »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que c'est à moi qu'il devras le dérober… »

« Comme si ce serait la première fois qu'il volerait quelque chose à ton nez et à ta barbe… »ricana Kaito.

Tournant le dos à son ennemi, le cambrioleur eût un sourire insolent qu'il regretta de ne pas adresser directement à son adversaire. Dans la paume de sa main reposait la montre en argent du détective. S'amusant à en ouvrir et à en refermer le couvercle, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque ce geste lui permit de s'apercevoir d'un détail qu'il avait toujours ignoré. La face intérieure du couvercle de la montre servait de cadre à une photographie, celle d'une jeune femme serrant dans ses bras un petit garçon. Même si la couleur de cheveux et les traits qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun auraient largement suffit à lui permettre de comprendre quel était l'identité de la femme, l'air arrogant que son fils partageait déjà avec elle sur la photographie lui aurais permis d'arriver à la même conclusion.

Est-ce que c'était pour contempler cette photographie, que le détective avait si souvent usage à sa montre ? Kaito manqua de s'étouffer en se retenant de rire à la pensée qu'Hakuba ne soit toujours pas parvenu à sortir des jupes de sa mère à son âge. Mais le détective n'avait jamais eu un air attendri ou nostalgique quand il refermait le couvercle de cette montre. Bien au contraire, chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu faire ce geste, il n'avait pas manqué de le souligner par un sourire triomphant. Un sourire qui exprimait la certitude qu'aucun criminel ne serais en mesure de lui résister bien longtemps. Non, il était plus probable qu'il ne prête pas la moindre attention à cette photographie quand il consultait cette montre.

« Tu sais, Hakuba, pour un détective qui est persuadé pouvoir faire mordre la poussière au Kid, tes prétentions sont quand même de loin supérieure à tes compétences. Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger cette babiole qui était au fond de ta poche. »

Le visage du détective prît un air horrifié quand il baissa les yeux vers l'objet brillant que Kaito lui avait lancé et qu'il avait attrapé par réflexe.

« J'ose espérer pour toi, Kaito, que tu ne l'as pas déréglé… Tu n'as même pas intérêt à en avoir seulement soulevé le couvercle… »

« Pff… Comme si j'allais m'amuser à faire ça… Tout le monde n'a pas la même obsession que toi avec l'heure exacte… »

Sceptique, Hakuba entreprît d'examiner sa montre avec un air méfiant, comme quelqu'un auquel un prestidigitateur aurais rendu l'objet personnel qu'il lui aurait réclamé pour faire un de ses tours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air tellement vexé ? Cette breloque ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves à ce point pour elle… »

« Celle qui me l'as offerte dirait sûrement la même chose, j'imagine… Elle n'a jamais compris la valeur de cette montre pour moi… »

« Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui te l'as offerte ? »demanda le voleur avec un air faussement désintéressé, en s'apprêtant à ridiculiser le détective en lui révélant qu'il connaissait le petit secret dissimulé derrière le couvercle de cette montre.

« La même personne qui porte aujourd'hui le bijou que tu as volé il y a trois jours… »

La stupéfaction figea Kaito durant quelques instant.

« Tu me disait bien l'autre jour que tu avais laissé cette montre exactement dans le même état que celui où on te l'avais donné ? »

« Oui, je viens de dire que j'attachait beaucoup de prix à cette montre… Et j'en attache encore plus à celle qui me l'a donné, altérer l'état de ce présent, ne serait-ce qu'en y laissant une rayure ou en y gravant mon nom, serait lui manquer de respect… »

« Donc elle est exactement dans le même état que celui où on te l'as laissé ? Au moindre détail près ? »

Se tournant vers le voleur avec un regard inquisiteur, Hakuba s'efforça de déchiffrer ses pensées.

« Je te répète que oui… Pourquoi est-ce que cela te tracasse autant ? »

« Hakuba, cette question qui te suit comme une ombre, tu compte toujours la poser au Kid ? »

« Je n'ait plus besoin de le faire, il y a déjà répondu… »

« Je vois… Eh bien, cette question, je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu ressentais le besoin de la poser… »

« Tu m'as volé aussi mes secrets sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

« Oh ce n'était pas très difficile… J'avais un complice… »

« Un complice ? »

« Quelqu'un que tu connaît très bien… Je suis sûre qu'en réfléchissant un peu, tu trouveras qui c'est… Oh et puis… Je crois que le kid va peut-être faire un voyage en Angleterre dans les mois à venir… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il y a là bas quelque chose de très précieux qui a peut-être réussi à attirer son attention… »

« Quelque chose de très précieux ? »

« La chose la plus précieuse qu'il puisse exister pour toi… Je crois que cela l'amusera beaucoup de t'humilier sur propre terrain de chasse en te la dérobant sans que tu puisses rien faire pour l'en empêcher… »

« Une chose très précieuse, oui… Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il m'inflige une défaite le jour où il ira visiter le pays de Holmes… »

« Donc tu reconnais enfin que tu ne pourras jamais battre le Kid ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je compte bien l'envoyer sous les verrous un jour ou l'autre… S'il remporte la victoire ce jour là, c'est parce que je l'aurais laissé gagner… »

Pour la première fois, le détective ne semblait pas lancer un défi à Kaito à travers son sourire, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il le remerciait pour quelque chose qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

« Hakuba… Cette personne qui t'a donné cette montre, tu disais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle… »

« Bien sûr que oui, c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenu ce que je suis… Si elle n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais su avec autant de certitude que j'étais capable de succéder à Holmes. Sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu réaliser mon rêve… »

« Et ce rêve, tu es heureux d'avoir pu le réaliser ? »

Le détective leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla le lent mouvement des nuages, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Evidemment que oui, même si parfois… je me dit que j'ai du payer un prix trop élevée pour y arriver… A ton avis, Kaito, est-ce que c'est aussi le cas du Kid?»

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Il a réussi son rêve lui aussi, non ? Il est bien parti pour devenir non seulement le plus grand voleur du siècle qui va bientôt s'achever mais il a de fortes chances d'en être aussi le plus grand magicien… Est-il heureux d'y être parvenu ? »

« Oui, il l'est…même si, parfois, il regrette qu'un autre ait du lui céder sa place pour ça… Finalement, il se pourrait qu'effectivement, tu sois capable de le comprendre, Hakuba. »

Refermant le couvercle de sa montre d'un claquement sec, le détective se tourna vers le voleur avec un air plus déterminé que jamais.

« Alors il se pourrais aussi que je soit capable de le battre. »

« Ca, monsieur le détective, ça reste à voir. »

En cet instant, le sourire de l'Arsène Lupin de ce siècle n'avait plus rien à envier à celui de son Sherlock Holmes.

----:----

_Pour ce que j'en sais, on ignore pratiquement tout de la mère d'Hakuba en dehors du fait qu'elle est anglaise et qu'elle vit toujours dans son pays natal._

_Mais dans la mesure où je n'aie pas lu tout les scans de Magic Kaito disponibles sur Internet, il est fort possible que je me trompe…_

_Pour ce qui est de la couleur des cheveux du détective… Eh bien ma foi, je ne sais pas quel en est la couleur officielle mais dans la mesure où la plupart des fans les imaginent souvent avec le même teint que ceux d'Haibara (Sans doute parce qu'ils sont métis de mère anglaise tous les deux…), j'ai décidé de faire de même dans cette fic…_


End file.
